


The Biggest Heart, The Biggest Hug

by Anniebee420



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Attraction, F/M, Friendship/Love, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniebee420/pseuds/Anniebee420
Summary: Bellamy didn't know what to make of the shy little thing he referred to as Boo.  She defiantly didn't know what to think of Bellamy Blake and wasn't sure how to handle any of it. Cute little one shots that can take place any time or any where within the 100 universe. These are just snippets of scenes that I cant get out of my head.





	1. The Biggest Heart, The Biggest Hug

Bellamy Blake was a hugger.  When she had first met him, it was the last thing she would have guessed or expected but he had surprised her when she first received one of these hugs.  They weren’t especially close but she was having a rather difficult day when he approached her.  He asked her if she was okay and when she couldn’t answer his response was a hug. She wasn’t the only one to receive these either.  He seemed to give them out freely to anyone he seemed to think needed them. Sure, he gave them to those closest to him, namely his sister, Clark, Raven, Jasper, and Monty.  He also extended that to the younger delinquents as well and anyone else who truly needed that human connect. Yes, Bellamy Blake was a hugger.

            Now there are two kinds of huggers.  There are those who do the one-armed hugs with a pat on the back.  The type that were given to people when one needed encouragement or when the right words couldn’t be found. Then there were the kind of hugs that involved the person wrapping their arms around you, pulling you close in a bear hug. This was the kind of hug that made one feel safe and like nothing would ever hurt you again. Bellamy Blake was a lover of the bear hug and he gave it a lot.

            She was a quiet girl, an observant one but quiet non the less.  No one asked why someone like her was sent down and she didn’t offer the information.  In truth, she really didn’t belong there or anywhere for that matter so she would sit back and observe, everyone.  She would figure out their personalities, what they needed how they ticked.  Everyone but Bellamy Blake.  He was a mystery to her, someone she couldn’t figure out.  But she vowed she would, somehow.  He would grumble and shout, become arrogant and egotistical one minute but in the next breath he would smile at one of the younger ones and give them one of his famous hugs.  For a man whose whole philosophy was _whatever the hell we want_ , he sure had a big heart. Then came the day when she finally figured him out.

            They all had been through a lot, first with just surviving the first few weeks and then came the disaster that was Mount Weather and finally a three month reprieve where everything seemed settled.  Then things went sour once again.  It had been bad but she had stayed true to herself and did what she did best, observe. The tension around camp was horrible.  No one would talk to each other or even look each other in the eye and that was when she truly saw him.  The man that had always seemed so confident, so in charge, the man who everyone herself included looked up to was broken. 

            She saw him slip away in the middle of a heated discussion and decided to do something about it.  When she found him, his back was to her, his head down and a hand was on the wall of the shelter they found themselves behind.  She didn’t say anything, she didn’t have too he always seemed to know when she was near.

            “What do you want Boo.”  Boo, a name he had given her on the account that she was so quiet and had the habit of sneaking up on people.  In truth, it was probably because he couldn’t remember her real name, very few did.

            “I don’t want anything.”  She answered in her quiet soft voice.  He turned around with a look of anger, hurt and fear flickering in his eyes. The anguish of what had just happened still fresh in his eyes. He was probably thinking that she was there to give him a tough time too.

            “Then what…”  She never gave him a chance to finish his thoughts as she went to him and wrapped her arms around his middle laying her head on his shoulder.

            “You look like you needed a hug.”  She responded as she held him tight.  At first, he froze, unmoving and just when she thought she had miss read him and tried to pull away he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and his head rested on her shoulder.  They stayed like that for a few minutes with him tightening his arms around her even more as he let his emotions take over.  She could feel the tension he had been holding slowly be released in that hug.

            “Sometimes those with the biggest hearts need the biggest hugs.”  She whispered in his ear. He responded by hugging her even tighter almost lifting her off the ground. 

            “Thank you.”  He whispered back because after all Bellamy Blake was a hugger.


	2. Now You See Her, Now You Don't

Nightmares were common among the delinquents.  Each one with their own personal horror.  Each one dealing with it in their own personal way.  For Boo that meant hiding, usually up in the large tree next to the drop ship.  From here she could see the whole camp but they couldn’t see her.  She liked it that way, not that many noticed her anyway.  Most didn’t even remember she existed.  When one of the campers had begun stealing from others, she had seen it.  When someone else had snuck outside the walls she had seen it.  From who left who’s tent first thing in the morning to who was stealing extra rations.  She never told of course unless it was warranted and when she did she usually was ignored.  It always seemed to surprise people when she actually spoke, she was in an essence invisible and she liked it that way.

            Bellamy Blake was very aware of Lil Boo, whom he had nick named, and how useful she would eventually be.  He had learned early on just how much she really saw around camp. When she was watching everyone else, he was watching her.  She was quiet, shy and seemed to stay to herself.  She didn’t seem to have any close friends but she was always kind to everyone, even to Murphy who always made life difficult for everyone.  Not so long ago she had been the target of his taunting and ridicule, something Bellamy had put a stop too as soon as he had seen it.  She however handled it by hiding in her damn tree.  The tree she thought no one knew about but he did. He wished she would fight back.  He knew she had it in her, he had even seen it a time or too but she usually refused to engage in any kind of conflict.  So, he planned on watching out for her even if it was from a distance.  Murphy wasn’t the only one he had threatened either.  He wasn’t sure why he felt just as protective of her as much as he did Octavia.  Maybe it was because she seemed so innocent or maybe it was because he knew her story. Her story was beyond sad and she didn’t deserve to be here even more so that his own sister.  That and he knew of her nightmares.

            His tent was only a little down from his and he seemed to pass by it every night.  That was when he would hear her tossing and turning, crying and on occasion she would cry out.  He found out that he wanted to chase away her demons and bring back her innocence.  He never went in however over fear of embarrassing her or having her more upset.  Usually during these times a few minutes later, she would wake up and not long after that climb up into her sanctuary.   It was during one of these moments when he thought of a way to make her disappearing act, useful. 

He, Murphy, Clarke and a few of the others were talking about finding ways to get a head start on the grounders.  Up until that point they had been not only outnumbered but also lacked knowledge on the ground.  They needed someone to gain intel.  To be able to sneak around, find out information maybe help in gaining the upper hand.  He knew it wouldn’t be easy, she may get hurt but she was smart and he had no doubt she would be the one to do it.  He had purposely positioned himself and the others under her tree which he had seen her disappear into a few minutes before. After explaining the plan of placing someone out there as surveillance he got what he expected. Murphy being well Murphy and Clark telling him what a crazy idea it was.

“Bellamy it’s just not smart.  We can’t afford to lose anyone else.”  Clark added.

“Who says we will lose anyone?”

“I suppose you have someone in mind for this suicide mission?”  Murphy asked scoffing as was per usual.

“First off, it’s not a suicide mission and I would never send someone out there who I thought couldn’t do it. Second, I do have the perfect person in mind.  They know how to disappear and stay invisible.  They would just be gathering intel.”  He crossed his arms looking at the people in front of him.  He knew it was an argument he had very little chance in winning but he had to try and just as he expected Clark voiced it.

“I’m sorry Bellamy but I just can’t let this happen.”

“Well Princess, it’s really not your call, now is it?”  Sometimes her need to control every aspect of everything got to him.  “Besides why don’t we ask the person I had in mind.”  Before anyone could say anything else he looked up at the tree.  “So, what do you think Lil Boo? Are you up for a little adventure?”  He smiled up as her shocked face peeked out from the branches and leaves.

“What? Her? You can’t be serious?”  Murphy said snidely.  “She’s afraid of her own shadow.”

“No, she’s not.”

“I’m not afraid, idiot.” They both said at the same time.

“She’s just cautious, isn’t that right Boo?” He asked a smile still on his face at her sudden bout of bravery.  He heard her sigh and before Clark or anyone could say anything more she spoke again.

“Fine.”  She rolled her eyes dramatically which caused Bellamy to chuckle, Clark to frown and Murphy to scowl. “Leave it to me to save all of your collective ass’s.”

“This isn’t a good idea Bellamy.”  Clark said worry lacing her voice.

“She will be fine Clark; besides I don’t see anyone else coming up with an idea.”

“Hey, where did she go?”  Murphy asked looking up at the tree.

“Exactly.”  Bellamy answered with a triumphant twinkle in his eye.  “Now you see her, now you don’t.”


	3. You Win Some, You Lose Some

**By: Anna Becker**

            She had felt pain before but never quite like this.  She was alone, as she always was when it had happened.  She had always been so careful, so in control but she slipped up.  She was shocked when she first saw the grounder in front of her.  She hadn’t heard him come through the woods but suddenly he was there, standing in front of her looking menacing and scary.  She gripped the long knife she had taken up to carrying, something that was gifted to her, by him.  A weapon for protection for when, as he put it, he wasn’t there to protect her.  Like she needed that, still it was nice to know that someone always had her back.  Why she didn’t know but from the moment he first saw her he had been really hard to lose.  Almost like a bad rash, almost. No matter how hard she tried to hide he always seemed to find her. At times, it was like he knew more about her than she did.  She found it disconcerting and unnerving.   

            She had been on one of his “intel gathering missions” when she had gotten slightly turned around.  She found she had wondered a little too far outside their typical borders.  It was when she was retracing her steps when she ran into her menacing new friend.  He didn’t react to her at first, just stared so she stared back.  Feeling braver than she really was she gripped her weapon and after the initial shock wore off she spoke.

            “So how is this going to work?  I turn and run while you chase?”  He tilted his head slightly in amusement and drew his own sword and it was a big one.  She looked from his to hers and back to his wide eyes. “Well, we can’t win them all, then can we?”  He smiled an almost evil smile and spoke in his language, a language unlike any of the other grounder languages.  He was different and her instinct told her even more dangerous.  She tilted her head slightly and spoke once more. “Well this should be fun.”  Then she turned and ran as fast and as hard as she could, blindly through the unknown forest.  Not her best laid plan. 

            She didn’t know how far or how long she had been running when it happened.  She didn’t hear him behind her but that didn’t mean he wasn’t there.  She was having a tough time breathing and catching her breath but she snuck a glance behind her.  It turned to be a very painful mistake.  During her blind run, she wasn’t watching where she was going and found herself falling head over heels down an embankment into a ravine.  It wasn’t one of those graceful falls, no that would be asking too much.  It was one of those uncontrolled, hitting every branch, root, and rock on the way down and it hurt like hell.   By the time she reached the bottom, every inch of her hurt, the worst part she had dislocated her shoulder and she had a rather large cut on her right thigh.  She grit her teeth trying not to cry out as she lay there unmoving.  She looked up but didn’t see her new friend grateful he hadn’t followed her.  And then it got worse, the sky decided to open and send down pouring rain.  Not the nice gentle soft rain one would hear about in stories or the kind that one would find in the most romantic kind of settings.  Oh no this was the kind of rain that drove into your skin painfully, cold and stinging. She was drenched in seconds and couldn’t see two feet in front of her face.  She cried out her voice being lost in the throughs of the storm.  She tried to drag herself up but the pain radiated through her body and once again she cried out.  No one would find her, no one cared enough, or so she thought.  Just as she started to slip into unconsciousness she felt more than heard as someone approached her and picked her up.  She went to fight back the person off but found she couldn’t as they tightened their grip even more tightly and then they were moving. The last thing she did remember before she blacked out was her rescuer’s face and his voice saying. “Hang in there little Boo.  I’ve got you now.”

            When she woke up next, she noticed a few new changes.  Her shoulder was wrapped, throbbing yes but a bit less painful, her cut had been tended to and she was wrapped in a blanket facing a fire.  She also found that she was in a cave and upon further inspection she had not a stitch of clothing on.  This thought alone made her shoot up which she instantly regretted and she hissed in pain.  Who in the hell had really rescued her?

 Her movement alerted the other person who was in the cave with her and his attention was on her in an instant.  When she had missed the check in he had gotten worried and against anyone else’s thoughts went out to look for her.  He felt in a way she was his responsibility, after all he had sent her.  He was glad he had gone because when he had seen her running through the woods he knew something was very wrong.  He watched as the ground beneath her seemed to disappear and her along with it. By the time he got to the bottom his heart had stopped because she lay there unmoving, until she cried out.  It nearly broke his heart.

“Hey careful there.”  He said as he approached her taking in her wide eyes and at how she clenched the blanket she was wrapped in tightly to her chest. He crouched down beside her looking her in the eye trying not to smirk at her discomfort.  Knowing her she would probably belt him for taking off her wet clothing, but it was for her own health.

“Bellamy?!”  She asked slightly shocked but he also a trace of relief in her features.   He brushed away a stray strand of hair that had fallen in her eyes.

“Hey Boo, you took a nasty spill.  Try not to move too much.”

“How did you find me?”  She blinked up at him innocently causing his heart to slightly skip a beat.  He froze for a split seconded but quickly recovered and prayed she hadn’t notice, she had.

“Lucky, I guess.  When you didn’t check in I got worried.”  She looked away slightly and bit at her bottom lip.

“I’m surprised they let you come after me.  I mean I’m not exactly everyone’s favorite person.”  It bothered him that she thought so little of herself.

“I didn’t give them a choice.  Besides you are one of my favorite people.”  He gave her one of those week kneed half grins but she did her best to hide her reaction, he noticed. “You want to tell me what happened?”  She shifted uncomfortably and cleared her throat.

“Kind of took a wrong turn, ran into an unfriendly sort.”  She tried to shrug but winced instead reminding her of how much pain she was really in.

“An un friendly sort?  Thought I taught you better than that.”

“Yeah, well you win some, you lose some.”  There was a slight uncomfortable silence with her not meeting his eyes and he just looking at her trying to figure her out.  He had a puzzled look on his face and before he could say anything more she spoke.

“Um Bellamy?”

“Yes, Boo.”

“Ah, my clothes….?”  He smirked at her suddenly catching on to her discomfort.

“What about them?

“Where are they?”  If her situation wasn’t so dire he may have laughed at that moment but she looked so confused, frustrated and was she actually blushing?  Keeping his smile at bay he mustered a serious smile and tried to answer.

“Well, I had to cut away your pants to reach the cut on your leg so those are useless now and your shirt was torn in the fall.”  He waited to see the realization hit her and watched as her blush deepened.

“That doesn’t explain the rest of the missing…items.”

“They were wet, I didn’t want you to catch phemonia.”   If she could have she would have crossed her arms and glared at him.

“So, your telling me I have no clothing to wear back into camp.”  She was in danger of losing her temper which only amused him further.  He turned around and pulled out one of his extra shirts from the bag he had brought along.

“No, you can wear this.”  He flashed her a bit of a smile which earned him a painful glare.

“I am not walking into camp only wearing _your_ shirt!”

“You’re right, you’re not going to walk because I’m going to carry you.  You can’t put any weight on that leg until Clarke looks at it.” 

“You most certainly are not going to carry me!”  She was getting edgy and then he gave one last push with laughter in his eyes.

“Oh, come one Boo, it’s like you said.  You win some, you lose some.” If her arm wasn’t out of commission she had no doubt she would have thrown a rock at his head in that moment.


	4. Little You Know, Little You Care

At times, it bothered her.  She knew it shouldn’t, it was her own fault but it was as if she didn’t have an identity of her own.  Yes, it was enduring to have her own nick name but for once she would like to hear someone call her by her real name, for him to call her it.  She told herself it didn’t matter and that no one care enough anyway.  She wasn’t even sure she had ever actually spoken it out loud since she had landed here.  Like she said it was her own fault, still she wished that at least one person would care enough to even ask her.  They knew so little about her and cared even less.  At least he had cared enough to give her some kind of name.  Yes, Boo was kinda cute and it had grown on her but it wasn’t a name, it wasn’t her name.  Still she stayed silent, hiding, rarely speaking. It was only him who seemed to care rather she spoke or not.  He always tried to include her in several conversations, even on the few occasions she made her presents known.  She was usually met with scorn, distrust and indifference. She had found out real early in life that no one ever really cared rather she existed or not, so why did Bellamy Blake?  In truth, she wasn’t sure what to make of his interest in her wellbeing.  Being around other people was something she was never good at to begin with. So that was why once again she sat perched in her tree high above the other campers taking it all in.  It was early morning so not many were up and about so instead she took in what everyone had accomplished the brief time they had been here. A wall had been set up, food prep was in place and a rotating guard was set in motion.  Bellamy may have been a complete jerk in the beginning but he and Clarke had managed the impossible and brought the camp together, such as it was. She was so lost in her own thinking that when someone spoke to her from below she nearly fell out of the limb she was sitting on.

            “Hey Little Boo, come on down here for a minute.”  There he was looking up at her with a gentle smile to which she sighed and rolled her eyes.  Seeing the disgusted look on her face only made him chuckle.  For whatever reason, she always seemed to amuse him to great expense.

            “Nope, don’t want too.”  She answered back flippedly which earned her a sigh and a shake of the head.

            “Come on, I need to talk to you.”

            “We are talking.”

            “Not like this.  Come on down now, it’s important.”  She snorted before she responded.

            “If you want to talk that badly then you are going to have to come up here.”   She knew he wouldn’t and smiled triumphantly down at him and his unreadable face.  He smiled faltered when he nodded his head and headed toward the base of the tree.

            “All right then, move over I’m coming up.”

            “Bellamy, you can’t climb a tree!”  She stated watching him fumble and nearly fall a few times.  “If you fall so help me…”  She heard him huff and puff as he pulled himself up on a branch next to her swinging his leg over the branch and settling in.

            “See…didn’t fall.”  He looked down at the ground and then quickly up again. “Damn, that’s high.”

            “Hmm,” She said crossing her arms in front of her. “What am going to tell Clarke when you fall out of this tree and break that pretty little head of yours?”

            “You think I’m pretty?”  He asked with a toothy smile which made her turn red in the face when she realized the slip of the tongue and was Bellamy Blake really flirting with her?  Like she would know what that was.

            “I think you’re an idiot.”  She recovered quickly.

            “And I think you hide up here way too much.”  He added leaning in a bit closer catching her green eyes so that she couldn’t look away again.

            “I’m not hiding.”  She added defensively.

            “Really?”  He asked unbelieving. “Then why am I the only one you ever talk too?”  She looked away then and back out at the camp.

            “Because no one else bothers.  They don’t care.”  She looked back at him to see him looking at her with concern laced with something else.  She shrugged her shoulders as if it didn’t bother her when in reality it did, a lot. “I’m used to it, no one has ever cared so you can’t miss what you never had.”  She looked back out at the camp once more and whispered, “Little you know, little you care.”  At first, she wasn’t sure he had even heard her until he spoke once more.

            “I care and I do know who you are Emmi Larson.”  She looked at him in shock and she, herself almost fell out of the tree.

            “You know my name?”  She questioned with wide eyes which in turned caused him to smile slightly.

            “Of course, I do.  You are Emmi Larson, born in the sky box.  Your mother was fifteen years old and when you were five days old she took her own life.  They kept you in secret.  You were raised alone, not around others and became a bit of a ghost.  There are stories told of the Ark ghost who hid with in the walls watching and hearing everything.”  He looked at her sadly as tears threatened to leak from her eyes.

            “How could you possible know that?  No one knows that.”

            “Well you see my sister had who we thought was an imaginary friend who she talked to through the walls.  I put two and two together.”  She knitted her brows together in confusion.

            “That it quite a stretch, don’t you think?”  He shrugged his shoulders and grinned in embarrassment.

            “More like a really lucky guess and there were rumors among the guards. I paid attention.”  She looked down at the ground and back up at him again.

            “Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?”

            “Well, yes and no.  I’m trying to convince you to come down and become a part of the camp.  You have a lot to offer and once everyone gets to know you it won’t be so bad.”

            “Yeah well, tried that.  Murphy already doesn’t like me.”

            “Murphy doesn’t like anyone; besides he won’t be a problem for you anymore.”  She looked at him straggly for a moment.

            “Why? Why do you care so much?”  He considered her for a moment before he answered her truthfully.

            “Because out of everyone here, you deserve the most freedom.  Hiding up here isn’t that.  Be free, be alive and become whomever you want to be.”

            “Another inspirational speech by Bellamy Blake?”  She asked with a raised eyebrow.  He grinned at her.

            “Did it work?”  She rolled her eyes once more and sighed.

            “Fine, I’ll give it a try but if it doesn’t work I’m blaming it all on you.”  She started down the tree and heard him chuckle above her nervously.

            “Hey Boo, before you go…”  She looked up at him in annoyance. “You wanna help me down.”  This earned him the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face and it was worth it.

            “Are you telling me that big bad Bellamy Blake is stuck in _my_ tree?”  He smiled nervously down at her.

            “Hey, I won’t tell your secret and you don’t tell mine.”  Then it dawned on her.

            “You’re afraid of heights.”

            “No, no…just the falling part.”  She had to smile warmly at the fact he had faced his fear to come up to her.  The man was always full of surprises.  She shook her head and headed back up.

            “Okay Blake, whatever you say, just step where I step and don’t look down.”

            “How can I step were you step and _not_ look down.”

            “Just …trust me okay.”  She said and he looked her in the eye.”

            “I do Emmi, I really do.”  She had to admit that hearing her real name held her resolve, hearing her name from him, melted her heart and kept that smile on her face until they reached the ground.


	5. Love to Fight, Fight to Love

               "You need to learn how to fight."  He said it with such conviction that she shook her head unsure if she had heard him correctly.

                 "I'm sorry?  I have to what?"  She asked him in confusion. He crossed his arms as he looked down at her with a proud smile on his face.  She rolled her eyes and crossed her own arms giving him a stare down.  This only resulted in him smiling even bigger at her small act of defiance.  Something about her always seemed to amuse him greatly.  That in turn annoyed her even more. 

                  "I'm going to teach you to fight Boo.  You need to learn to defend yourself."

                  "And what makes you believe that I don't know how to fight already?"  She asked.

                  "Because hiding in a tree all the time and snarky come backs are not enough.  Now let me show you."

               "First, I am not snarky and second, hiding is not the word I would call it."  She narrowed her eyes a bit as she glared at him.

                 "I don't know what you call it but I still call it hiding and we can't have that now can we."  She sighed slightly and rolled her eyes once more.

                 "Why do you care so much anyway?"  She really didn't understand Bellamy Blake.  He had come down to protect his sister and somehow had found himself on her radar.

                 "Because I do, now no more stalling and let me help."  She started him down for a few more seconds.

               "Fine!"  She stated dramatically. "But if it leads me to kicking your ass, I don't want to hear about it."  He laughed again looking down at her with his brown eyes sparkling. He was never like this with anyone else. He almost always seemed gitty around her. It was unnerving. She wasn't sure what to do about all of the attention.

                  "I wouldn't expect anything less.  Now let's get started."

               "Wait?  What? Now?"  Her gaze darted nervously around.  They were on the out skirts of camp.  Everyone and anyone could walk by and see them.  She didn’t want that.  She really didn't like calling attention to herself.  He had turned away but when he heard her hesitation he turned back around.

                 "Can't think of a better time, can you?"  He took in her uncomfortable stance and walked back over to her.  "Look, we don't have to do this here but I think we need to do this now."  She crossed her arms again.

                 "Why?"  She asked.  It was his turn to roll his eyes.

               "Because Lil Boo, you're just agreeing so that I'll leave you alone and then you could go sulk in your tree.  Then you'll avoid me until you think I've forgotten, which I won't, and then we would be back here doing this all over again. So stop stalling and get moving."  She started at him slightly shocked that he had pegged her thought process so well.  It must have shown on her face because he was back to smiling at her again.  She recovered quickly.

                  "Okay, fine but this doesn't mean you won. Not by a long shot.  And I don't sulk."  She said as she walked pass him. "Try not to look so smug about it either." This caused him to smile even bigger causing her to be more annoyed but more so due to the reaction in the pit of her stomach.  She felt her face flush slightly and she cursed her body's reaction to the man, the very good looking man, in front of her. She went to walk by him but he gently tugged on her upper arm and turned her around pointing in the opposite direction.

                  "This way pumpkin."  He said as he marched her out of camp and stopped a little ways away from camp and out of sight of anyone else.

                  "So I'm pumpkin now?" She asked as they stopped and she turned to face him schooling her features.

                  "Just taking it for a test drive. You like?"  He tilted his head in a teasing manner.  She gave him a thoughtful look.

                 "Not sure if I like being compared to a rather large, round orange gourd."

                 "A rather cute gourd but whatever you say Boo."  He chuckled.  He then crouched down hands out in front of him. "All right come and get me."  He looked really intense and serious which caused her to laugh out loud.

               "Does that approach ever work for you Blake?"  He strengthened up and looked at her in annoyance.

                “Aww come on pumpkin.  Give me a brea..."  He never finished his sentence because within seconds she had slammed into him knocking him to the ground and was sitting on his chest with a small knife to his neck.

                 "I thought we agreed on the no pumpkin thing."  She had leaned down so that they were almost nose to nose.  "Just because I choose not to fight doesn't mean I can't.  Maybe I love to fight."  He had quickly recovered from the shock of a small tiny bit of a girl who had landed him on his ass and gave her a smile.

                 "Knew you had it in you."  He used his hand to gently move her arm with the knife away.

                 "I don't know what kind of game you are playing here Blake but..."  it was her turn to be shocked as he then flipped her on her back pinning her arms above her head. It was his turn to lean in close.  He could hear her breath quicken.

                 "The very best kind."  He said looking down at her with a look she couldn't identify and did something she didn't expect.  He leaned down and kissed her.  It was a sweet kiss, a quick kiss. What shocked her the most however, was that she found herself kissing him back.  He pulled away looking into her startled green eyes.  "You see Lil Boo, you may love to fight but I on the other hand fight to love."  He gave her another quick kiss before he jumped up and walked way without looking back. "See you around Pumpkin Boo."  He then started to whistle as he walked back toward camp leaving her in the dirt.  She watched his retreating from where she sat left wondering what the hell had just happened.

 


	6. Live a Little, Live a Lot

She couldn’t believe that she was back in the one place she had thought she would never be again.  She couldn’t believe after all the fighting, all the work she was back in her _prison_ the Ark, or rather what was left of it.  Granted it had been on purpose, their only means of survival and she wasn’t the only one after all she was a survivor. She knew that, hell she embraced that but now once again she was stuck, waiting.  Waiting for things to work out, waiting for someone, anyone to notice.  She was quit literally in hell.

Five years was a long time and a lot could happen.  This scared her even more than she was willing to admit. Nine of them had made it back to the ARK before earth had all went to hell again, literally.  The others who had survived were currently stuck in a bunker several feet below the surface of the waste land that had once been their beautiful home, even if temporary.  Five years was indeed a long time.    She sighed as she looked out the window of the observation deck.  She was sitting, her back against the cool wall with her knees drawn up to her chest.  Her head rested on the top of her knees as she watched her dead planet below.  It wasn't her tree, but it was quiet here. Almost too quiet.  So when he approached she heard him even if she didn't acknowledge that she had. She felt him sit beside her and finally reacted when he placed a blanket over her shoulder.   

             "I was wondering where you disappeared to. I see you found your tree."  He said looking at her speaking quietly.  

             "I miss my tree."  She said as tears started to well up in her eyes and roll down her cheeks.  Without hesitation he pulled her into his lap holding her close as she wept while she clung to the front of his shirt.  After a few minutes of this with him stroking her hair and whispering a few comforting words, she quieted down but still clung to him. She listened to his heartbeat.  It seemed so loud in the quietness but it gave her a sense of security.  He was there, they had survived.  She took a deep breath before she spoke.    "Do you really think we can do this Bellamy?"  She felt his hand continue to rub her back and he too took a deep breath.   

             "I do.  We have to or else all was for nothing."  She pulled away and looked up at him.  He had a far off look in his eyes as he started at the earth below but he then met his eyes.  

            "I'm so sorry about Clarke.  I know how much you two met to each other."  He looked at her sadly for a moment before putting a hand on her cheek tracing her mouth with his thumb.  

             "Oh, Lil Boo, not as much as you mean to me.  Yes I miss her but if you hadn't made it when you did and I had to leave you behind I don't think I could survive the next five years."  She touched his face gently.  

             "I'm not sure I would have survived any of this if you hadn't given me a reason to fight."  She said honestly.  "So thank you for pushing me like you did. I've been so scared for so long that I had forgotten how to live, even a little."  He brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

              "So don't go hiding now.  This is the last place any of us want to be but we need to do this together.  You, me and everyone else up here.  It's not easy on anyone but I have no doubt that we can do this."  She nodded her head in agreement.

              "Okay, no more hiding."  She got up still holding the blanket around her.  She reached her hand down to Bellamy. He looked up at her with a smile on his face as he grasped her out stretched hand squeezing it slightly as he too stood up.  She smiled at him as well before she spoke again.  "It's too cold here anyway."  Instead of letting her go he intertwined their fingers with no intention of letting her go.  

             "I'm happy to hear you say that because there is something I want to show you."  She looked at him with a slight anxious look.  He laughed at her expression and took a step closer using his index finger to tilt her chin up so that he could look into her eyes.  "Don't look so worried.  I think you'll like this."  

             "So you’re not going to make me bunk with Murphy or something like that are you?”

               "No, nothing like that Boo. Just trust me okay."  She looked down at their intertwined hands and back up into his eyes.  

            "I do Bellamy, I really do.  More than anyone else."  An unrecognizable look flickered in his eyes right before he kissed her forehead.  

            "Good." He whispered closing his eyes before pulling away and leading her down the short hallway.  They stopped before a set of doors and he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders.  "Now we know how limited living space is but I found this and thought you might like it."  The door slide open revealing a small room.  It seemed cozy enough and with enough space for two people.  She noticed two cots had been set up on opposite ends of the room.  One of them being placed in front of a big window.  This is what drew her further into the room.  She pulled away from Bellamy and sat on the cost. From here she could see the moon as it came into view.  One of her favorite things in the world to watch.  She smiled to herself as it seemed to come more fully into her line of sight.  She felt him sit down behind her his arm suddenly around her and he pulled her up against his chest, his back against the wall so that they could both watch. 

              "I remember you saying once how much you loved watching the moon rise.  When I saw this I knew it should be yours."  He hugged her close and she stayed fixated for a moment and then she spoke.  

             "Thank you Bell, for everything."  Her voice was nearly above a whisper.

              "Anything for you Emmi."  He rarely used her real name but she always loved hearing it.  

             "So..."  She started to say a few seconds later.  "Who does the second cot belong to?"  She felt him tense for a moment and she moved so that she could see his face.  She was surprised to see it flush slightly and he seemed a bit nervous. "Blake?"  She asked slightly concerned.

            "Well, you see the thing is I had to do some finagling to get this room and it involved me giving up a few things.  In turn it left me with no place to sleep, so..."  

            "Bellamy Blake, are you asking me to move in with you?"  She asked him finding it hard not to tease him, even a little.  His face seemed to redden even more.  Something she wasn't used to seeing.  She grinned up at him.

            "I think technically it's the other way around but yes what do you say Lil Boo? Are you willing to live a little?"  

            "No, but I am willing to live a lot. As long as you stay on your own side." He just chuckled at her.  

            "Whatever you say Boo.”

 

 

 

 

                           


	7. Small Mistakes, Big Regrets

It had been one of the worst days since they had come back to the ground.  Mistakes had been made, people had died. Good people.  She wished she could had stopped it, wished that she could have been strong enough but in the end it wouldn’t have mattered anyway.  Now she felt lost, disconnected and wished she was brave enough to walk away.  She wasn’t though, she stayed, witnessed the fear, anger, the hate.  It was done.  What had happened had happened and no matter how much she wanted to stop it, she couldn’t.  She told herself to stay because it was the right thing to do.  There were good people, kids and she couldn’t walk away from them.  She told herself she couldn’t leave because as strange as it was she felt safe here.  Granted it wasn’t as safe as her tree but she was slowly finding her place.  If she was truthful however, the real reason she stayed was because of him.  She stayed because no matter how much he pushed her away he still needed her and she needed him.  Even if he didn’t realize it.

            She had been avoiding him for the last few days, ever since everything had hit the fan.  In truth she was avoiding everyone.  She wanted to hide from it, disappear like she used to.  The only place she felt safe was in the small room they had given her from what was left of the ARK when it had crashed.  It was still her prison yet still her sanctuary.  She reached her door, slipped in closing it behind her.  She leaned her head on it as she heard it click shut, turning off the noise from the outside.

            “I hate this place sometimes.”  She whispered into what she thought was her empty room.

            “Yeah, me too.”  She whipped around to see Bellamy Blake sitting on the edge of her bed.  His head down hands clasped between his knees sounding defeated.

            “Bellamy?”  Boo questioned in a soft voice.  “What are you doing here?”  He looked up slightly and shrugged.

            “Hell if I know.  You’ve been avoiding me.”

            “Bellamy I…”

            “Don’t worry Boo, I would be avoiding me too.”  She glanced away suddenly ashamed.

            “Please don’t do that.  I don’t think I can handle you not looking at me too.”  She looked back up at his sorrow filled eyes and it was nearly her undoing.  “Boo? What did I do?”  She noticed him holding back tears and she was suddenly there, kneeling in front of him.  She took his hands in her own.

             "You did what you thought had to be done.  You did it to protect us because that's what you do.," She tried to catch his eye but this time it was him who looked away.  He did however; tighten his hold on her hands.

              "I'm so tired.  Tired of trying so hard and having everything fall apart."  He whispered as he started at their intertwined hands.

            "Then rest and let me watch over you this time."  He finally looked up at her and took one of his hands placing it on the side of her face.  He used his thumb to brush her cheek.

             "I don't deserve your friendship. I don't deserve your kindness and I sure as well don't deserve your loyalty."  She placed her hand on his.

              "But you do.."  She said as she peered up at him.  "You have always had it and do you know why?"

              "No." He said shaking his head slightly.

             "Because you saw me.  For the first time ever someone saw me. Saw me as a person and a friend and that person is owed my loyalty."

            "Emmi, you don't owe me anything."

            "I owe you everything and you know what? I'm more than okay with that."  He looked at her just then with an unreadable look before he kissed her forehead.  When he pulled away she spoke again. "You should get some rest."  She stood up but he still held her hand and looked up at her.

             "Can I...?"  He started to ask and she looked down at him, then sat next to him.

             "What is it Bellamy?"  She asked quietly.

            "Can I stay here tonight? Just for a little while."  He asked hesitantly.  She nodded slightly and kissed his cheek.

             "For as long as you need."  She whispered as she pulled him into a hug.  He wrapped his arms around her middle his head resting over her heart beat. Before long they were both asleep clinging to each other as if afraid the other would slip away.  When she woke the next morning he wasn't next to her, instead he was sitting in a chair across the room looking at her.

            "Bellamy?"  She asked as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.  She felt a blush start over the intensity of his gaze and he smiled slightly when he saw it. "You okay?" She asked quietly.  A strange look came across his face and he seemed to shake a thought from his head.  He looked guilty for a moment as if caught thinking something he shouldn't.  He looked down at his hands.

              "I've made mistakes."  He started.

             "Little mistakes."  She added and when he looked up she gave him a little smile which earned her a ghost of one in return.

             "Which led to big regrets."

            "Everyone has regrets Bellamy."  He got up suddenly making his way over to her and sat down on the bed next to her.  He tucked a stray length of hair behind her ear.

             "Will you let me finish Lil Boo."  He said his voice holding a hint of amusement.  As he nodded with a smile on her face making him chuckle ever so slightly.  He put his arm around her pulling her close once more.  "The one thing I don't regret is finding you. You know this was the first night I haven't had nightmares since we got here."  He kissed her forehead once again and looked back down at her.  "You said I saw you but the truth is you saw me first.  You chase away my nightmares and help me hope that things can be better." She reached up looking into those dark brown eyes that always made her feel so safe.

            "Then promise me from here on out, no more regrets."  He nodded in agreement.

             "No more regrets. Now I do believe it's customary that after two people sleep together then one owes the other breakfast."  He added with a hint of mischief in his eyes.  She immediately felt her face shredded which made him grin. She pushed away and he chuckled.

            "All we did was sleep smart as s.  I don't think it works that way." 

             "But it was the best night of my life."  He responded teasing her.

              "Well someone is back to his old self."

             "All because of you Lil Boo."

 

 

 

 

 


	8. The Brightest Light, The Deepest Darkness

"You can't go!"  She practically shouted as she burst into the tent.  Several pairs of returned in her direction and the conversation stopped.

             "Who is this?"  One of the voiced demanded in a not so pleasant tone.  She shrunk back in alarm. Seeing this Bellamy took a step toward her his arm out to touch hers.

              "Boo."  She swatted his arm away.

             "Don't Boo me!  You can't go!"  She shouted at him.  Clarke approached the two of them.

            "Bellamy...." She started a trace of impatience in her voice.

            "Give me a minute Clarke!"  He snapped back angrily and looked back at Boo's worried face.  He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the tent leading her through as crowd of people.  He ignored the stares they were getting and found a quiet spot a ways away from everyone else.  She pulled her arm away from his grasp crossing them in front of her, tears firming in her eyes. He turned to look back at her as he too crossed his arms.

             "You want to tell me what that was all about?"  She looked away.

             "Never mind! It's not like it matters anyway!"  She turned to stomp away but he grabbed her arm pulling her around to face him.

             "Stop! I'm not going to let you run off hiding again unless you talk to me first. Now tell me what is going on in that pretty little head of yours."   She tried to pull away but he held her tight.  When she stopped struggling he let go and took a deep breath.  "Look I know what happened with Finn has got you worked up but we have to do something."  She felt her anger spark again and she snapped her eyes back up to his.

             "I know that!"  She shouted back. "I know what happened to Finn! I was there! That doesn't mean that a suicide mission is the way to go!"  Her whole body was shaking with anger.  She turned away and started to stalk off into the woods.  When he recovered from the shock of being yelled at by her, something she had never done, he ran after her. For a tiny thing she was fast.

             "Emmi, wait!  Emmi, slowdown will ya."  He reached her and went to grab her hand which she snapped from his grasp. So he stepped in front of her instead.  She tried to go around him but he stopped her with two hands on her shoulder.  She wanted to turn and run.  She wanted to forget everything. "Now, just simmer down and talk to me."  He pleaded with her softly trying to get her to look at him. Finally he took her chin in his hand and forced her gaze up. He noticed her tears and conflicting emotions in her eyes. He stepped closer to her wanting to erase the terrified look that was written all over her face.  Finally she spoke.

             "I don't want you to go."  She whispered and tried to look away.  He wouldn't let her.

             "Oh Boo, I know but I have too."

             "And I know that!  It doesn't mean I have to like it! I have a bad feeling about it.  I don't know what I would do if something happens to you in Mount Weather."  She tried to step back from him his closeness not making it any easier.  He had other plans and followed her. He wasn't letting her get away.

             "Listen to me."  He said as he looked down at her.  "I know you're worried and scared.  So am I, but it's going to be okay.  I promise, it's going to be okay." He repeated d as she finally broke down.  He pulled her into a tight hug.  One hand was around her waist anchoring her to him, his other in her hair at the nape of her neck.  She wrapped her arms around his chest laying her head on his shoulder as she cried, afraid to let him go.

             "Don't make promises you can't keep Blake." She whispered when she had calmed down.  He squeezed her tight almost lifting her off the ground.

            "I always keep my promises Boo, especially to you."  He whispered in her ear before he let her go reluctantly. He pulled her back to look at her. "You are my brightest light during my deepest darkness so I am going to promise you that I will see you again very soon."  He brushed away a tear that trailed down her cheek.

             "I know that this makes me the most selfish person here."  She told him trying to calm her fears.

             "Boo, there isn't a selfish bone in your body.  Just trust that we can do this, okay."  She nodded her head as she composed herself and looked up into his face an encouraging smile on his lips. She returned the smile.

            "Don't you dare leave me with Clarke and Murphy.  I'm not sure anyone would survive that outcome."  She said in a teasing tone.  He chuckled just then easing the attention.

             "Oh I fully expect you to give them hell pretty girl."  He looked at her once again thoughtfully.  So are we okay now?  We can get through this right?"  He questioned and she nodded.

             "Just as long as you don't tell me to simmer down again and come back in one piece, we will be fine." He gave her a full on half smile.

             "That's my girl."  He said as he pulled her into another hug.  The thought of being his girl warming her soul.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Joy to the World, This Silent Night

She had read about it, had heard about it but up until that very moment she had never actually seen it.  She had seen rain, wind, the sun, moon and clouds but nothing was like this.  It was cold, soft and magical all in one.  She looked up and watched as the small fluffy flakes fell through the night sky fell, landing around her in a silent white blanket.  She shivered but couldn’t take her eyes from the sky, stars twinkling through, and the moon casting a light glow all around.  There really was no other word for it but magical.  It made her smile, more than she had done in a long time and she truly felt peace.  She reached up to feel the flakes on her out stretched fingers laughing out loud as they melted the minute they touched her.  She was growing colder, her thin clothing barely keeping the chill at bay but she didn’t care.  She couldn’t and didn’t want to look away. The snow piling in around her and she reached down picking up a pile of it.  She patted it together creating a small ball which she tossed back and forth between her hands.  It was then that she remembered something else and another big smile found her face.  Quickly she got to work molding and shaping her creation.  When she was finished she stood back and admired her work through squinted eyes.  It needed something more, but what. Then it dawned on her and she went in search of sticks, small stones and such to create eyes, buttons and yes arms. Finally he was finished, her snowman and she couldn’t stop herself from tilting her head to the side and smiling.  He wasn’t bad, slightly lopsided, one arm being longer and larger than the other.  But he was the first snowman made on earth within the last 100 years, or so she hoped. She knelt in the snow watching the moon light causing him to twinkly slightly and she giggled again.  She felt happy and look up again.  The snow had stopped and her eye caught something that made her spirit soar once more.   She stood on her feet and approached the very large very tall evergreen tree in front of her.  It sparked something else inside her, something she remembered from something else she had read and suddenly she was struck by an idea.

            The next few days consisted of her scrounging and savaging items from around camp.  She didn’t want anyone to know or see what she was doing just yet.  Little did she know that every night that she went out he was following her, watched her and followed her back to camp.  She was so into what she was doing she never knew and that bothered him.  So he told himself he was doing it to protect her if nothing else but he knew that wasn’t entirely true.  In truth he was curious and then worried.  She seemed happy but each time she came back she was cold, wet and shivering.  She was going to get sick or worse.  His Lil Boo didn’t take care of herself so he decided he would.  He wasn’t sure why he cared, why he was drawn to her but there was just something about her and he wanted to protect her even if she didn’t know it was him doing it.  It started with a warmer coat he had found being left in her tent.  This was followed by extra socks; he had even found boots and extra blankets.  She had fashioned gloves using strips from an old shoot that had been attached to the drop ship once upon a time.  By the time her project was done she was the happiest she had ever felt.  After one last look she turned to walk away and ran smack into a hard chest and it almost knocking her down.  She was stopped by two arms wrapping around her steading her.

            “Bellamy.”  She gasped as she looked up at him.  He laughed slightly as he looked down at her.

            “What are you doing out here, you’re freezing.”  He asked as he ran his hands up and down her arms to get her warmed up.  It only resulted in causing her to shiver.  He frowned slightly but it quickly disappeared as soon as she looked up at him, her face beaming with the biggest smile.  He laughed again as he looked out to what was in front of him.  “What _are_ you doing?” He asked again.

            “It’s a Christmas tree.”  She answered as she pulled away and went to stand in front of it arms spread out wide.

            “A what?”  He asked again unsure rather he had heard her correctly.  She blushed slightly as she looked away slightly embarrassed.

            “Well I remember reading about it on the Ark once.  When people were here before they celebrated something called Christmas.  They would decorate a tree, exchange gifts and sing songs.  I saw this tree and the snow and I thought why not.  So…I made a Christmas tree.”

            “I know what Christmas is Boo.”  He said kindly as he stepped closer to her.  I’m just curious as to why you would nearly freeze yourself to death to do this.”  He had to admit it was pretty amazing.  The bottom half of the tree had decorations made with bits of metal and scrapes left from the drop ship, the mood light causing them to twinkle lightly.  She shrugged at him and looked down at her boots kicking the snow slightly.  He smiled at her child like wonder.

            “I don’t know, I wanted to.  I was out enjoying the first snow and it all came to me.  I was too short to reach any more of the tree so only the bottom is decorated.”  He tilted her chin up.

            “It’s beautiful Boo, really.”  She smiled at him again and then he continued.  “And it’s worth it to see that smile on your face.”  She blushed as they just stared at each other for a moment and then she broke the silence. 

            “I have more decorations if you want to add too it.”  She added shyly.  He could help his own smile and nodded his head as she pulled on his hand and lead him to the base of the tree. For the next hour they finished hanging her homemade ornaments sharing stories they had heard about Christmas from the Ark.  After everyone was sent to live in space the Ark didn’t celebrate it like they use to.  They said it was due to dwindling supplies, several different cultures and lost hope.  It had become a story, a legend but right there, right then a legend was being reborn.

            “…so in honor of that people took on the tradition of exchanging gifts with each other.”  Boo finished the story of gift giving which Bellamy nodded to in interest.

            “So that’s where that came from?”  He questioned.  They were both sitting underneath the tree out of the snow, Bellamy had pulled he close to his side trying to warm her up.  He wasn’t going to keep her out in it much longer but he found he didn’t want to break the moment.

            “Speaking of gifts…”  She said as she pulled away from him for a moment and pulled out a small package.  It was wrapped in left over parachute and tied off with a string.  She handed it to him shyly.  He looked at her in wonder.

            “You got me a gift?”  He was shocked.  He had never actually gotten one before and here a pint size shy bit of a girl with a big heart had gotten him, Bellamy Blake a gift.  He was truly speechless and touched.  She blushed again at his reaction and grabbed his hand slightly.

            “Of course.  You’re my friend, my only friend and you have done so much for me since we have been down here and I wanted to thank you for that.”  He pulled her into a tight hug and held on as if to never let go.

            “Oh Boo, thank you so much.”  He whispered in her ear.  He didn’t know what the gift was and he didn’t care he just knew it was from her and that was more than enough.  “I don’t have one for you.”  He said as he pulled away slightly.

            “But you did.”  She said as she placed a hand on his chest.  He looked at her with questions in his eyes.  She smiled slightly.  “The coat and the boots and the extra socks and blankets.  Those were all gifts that I know you left for me.  You may think you were quietly following me but I always knew you were there.”  He actually looked a little guilty at the thought he was caught but she just smiled up at him.

            “You needed them though.  You were bent on being out here and you would have frozen.  I was protecting you, helping you.”

            “I know but you don’t need to.”

            “Well I wouldn’t have to if you were more careful.  I worry about you, I always will.”  She kissed him on the check suddenly and then pulled back.

            “And that is sweet of you.”

            “I need to get you a gift.”  He was determined.  She put a hand on his neck gently.

            “You don’t need to.”

            “Yes I do.”  She smiled up at him.

            “Bellamy…”  She started and he looked up.  He suddenly had an idea and smiled at her.

            “I have just the thing.  There is another tradition I remember about this season.  He looked up again and she followed his gaze blushing when she realized what he had seen.

            “Mistletoe.”  She whispered.  He nodded as their eyes met.  He pulled her close and he gently kissed her as snow started to snow once again leaving them in a silent wonderland as if they were the only two people left in the world.

            “Merry Christmas Bellamy.”  She said as he pulled away.

            “Merry Christmas my Lil Boo.”


	10. Say What You Mean, Mean What You Say

 He was gone and she didn't know how to handle it. It had been a few days but it had been days of quiet and with zero contact. She had gone back to what she was good at, hiding in the shadows.  She spent the next few days sneaking and hiding around camp hoping to hear something, anything. Still nothing but radio silence. She had even thought briefly about going in after him herself. Truth be known that was the plan she was striving for but first she needed more information and the best place to do that was were Raven was.  Raven, who was a mechanical genius at best had been working on a way to communicate with Bellamy from the inside of Mount Weather.  Bellamy, being the idiotic hero that he was devised a plan with Clarke to sneak inside the mountain fortress to rescue the remaining 100 whom had been taken by its inhabitants. To say she was less than happy was an understatement. She knew he was right, they had to do something but she was scared. Scared of losing him, scared of what might happen.  She didn't tell him that if course, instead it had turned into a shouting match between the two of them. Something neither of them had ever done. Sure he would grumble and she would close herself off but they had never had an all-out shouting match. It had ended with her in tears and he stomped off in anger. She regretted every second of their last conversation.  She had called him an idiot and he had called her selfish. Both were right and both were wrong.  Now she was sick about it and needed one last chance to apologize, one last chance to see him.

                 She had snuck into the back were Raven had set up her station and watched as she fiddled with a radio in front of her. Switching back and forth between several static filled stations.  Clarke also walked in at that moment. Boo felt her stomach drop. She and Clarke had never really been on friendly terms and was part of the issue in her and Bellamy's argument.  Boo knew the two of them were close but it bothered her that he seemed to migrate towards her for everything.  Boo knew she had no claim over him, she also knew she had feelings for him. Something that was completely foreign to her which in turn made her very insecure about herself and Clarke.  As a result their relationship was nothing short of sniping at each other.  Boo did her best for Bellamy but it hadn't been easy. Clarke seemed dismissive of her and in truth ignored her. Boo was used to it, in fact up until Bellamy everyone had ignored her. In the past that hasn't bothered her but now when she needed information and no one would talk to her it did bother her, a lot.

               Then she heard it. The sound that made everything else disappear.  Every worry, every thought just melted when she finally heard his voice.  She strained to listen picking up brief words as he spoke with Raven and then with Clarke. The relief in his voice when he heard her voice nearly made her blood boil but she made herself calm down. Jealousy was another thing she wasn't use to and she didn't like it one bit.  Boo told herself to swallow it deep down and blinked back tears. At least she had heard his voice, at least he was okay.  She told herself that any way.  Finally their conversation ended and Clarke left the tent. Thinking it was done she closed her eyes threatening to close everything out until she heard another conversation.

               "Raven, you still there." He sounded tired, worried.

               "Yes, I'm still here."

               "I need you to do one more thing for me." Boo peeked around the corner to see Ravens back to her but could almost see her smile.

               "Haven't I done enough yet Blake?" She teased him but he sound much more serious with his next statement.

               "I need you to keep an eye on Boo. I need to know she's okay." Raven seemed to consider this for a moment before answering.

               "Bellamy, you are going to come back for her you know."

               "Raven please..."

               "When are you two going to finally say what you really mean to each other....?”

               " Raven... "

               "I mean the whole camp heard your little lovers spat..."

                "Raven!"

               "And just so you know I'm on her side for that one so yes I'll find her and keep an eye on her but only if you promise to come back to her, beg her forgiveness and tell her what she really means to her." There was silence on the other end until she finally heard it. Finally his voice broke through.

                 "Yes...I promise. " His voice barely above a whisper.  After that he was gone, or so she thought. She nearly jumped when Raven spoke again. 

               "Same goes for you too Lil Boo." Raven turned to her with a smile on her face.  Boo came out of her hiding spot surprised that some else besides Bellamy had found her.  She wasn't sure what to say.

                 "How..how did you know I was back there? " She questioned the mechanic. She didn't answer instead she said something that really made Boo think that maybe she really wasn't alone.

               "Look, I get your insecurities about Clarke, I really do. She didn't exactly make it easy for me and Finn. The difference between your situation and mine is the simple fact that Bellamy thinks of little else between keeping you and his sister safe. You have nothing to worry about."

               "How can you be so sure? I wasn't exactly all that nice to him before he left. What if something happens and the last thing he heard was me calling him an idiot." Raven chuckled at that.

               " Well he is that and in my opinion well deserved but when you love someone you tend to say things like that. Besides he knows how you feel but like I told him the two of you need to tell each other what you really mean. "

               "Wait! Love someone?" Boo questioned suddenly alarmed. Raven smirked at her.

               "Well you do, don't you?"

               "I… "

               "What? You’re scared?" Boo looked at her feet not sure how to answer.

               "I've never loved before or even had anyone love me. I don't know what to do with it.  Besides that, I seriously doubt he feels the same any way."

               "You sure about that?" She looked up at Raven.  She wasn't sure what to think and the other girl seemed to catch on.  "Look, why don't you go find us some lunch and bring it back here. That way you will be here if he calls back." Boo looked at her for a moment before asking her the question that was at the tip of her tongue.

               "Why are you doing this for me?"

               " Boo, I like you. You’re quiet and smart.  That and I get you. We are more alike than you think. Besides I like seeing Bellamy go all crazy when you do something reckless. It's fun for me when he can't control something." The two girls traded a smile as Boo left in search of food. What she didn't know was that Raven still had the radio on but hidden behind her back. She spoke to Bellamy through the air way.

   "You get all that shooter?" She asked using the nickname she had given him the first time they had meant.  They hadn't been friends but had since grown into just that, friends.

               "Yeah, I got it."

               " And I know you’re not going to do something stupid like get yourself killed before you tell her that you love her too. "

               "I hear you."

               "Oh and if you break her heart, I will break you." 

She heard a light chuckle.

               "I wouldn't expect anything less and Raven...thank you."

               "Just promise me that you will say what you mean and mean what you say. "

                 "I promise."


	11. A Flicker of Light, A Beacon in the Dark

She knew she shouldn’t have run but she was upset. Upset with herself, upset with camp and upset with him for not being there when she needed him.  Yes he had only been gone for a day, out hunting and one would think one could stay out of trouble for that length of time.  Unfortunately trouble seemed to find her no matter where she hid. It had started with Murphy going after he found her in her hiding spot.  Then it moved on to Clarke snipping at her when she wanted to help.  Miller was next when she tried to help with guard duty.  She felt useless and knew she needed to get away. Sneaking out of camp wasn’t the best idea.  She knew this and yet she did it anyway.  She was so use to being alone and having anyone miss her that she even doubted she would be noticed anyway.

            She had been walking for a while not really paying attention to where she was going, gripping the knife that Bellamy had given her, when she found it.  She literally stumbled upon it falling to her knees when she tripped over a large root.  Her hands hit it with a thump, the sound echoing in the quiet forest. When she recovered she brushed aside the dirt and debris that had collected on the top. A large metal door was underneath which she struggled to open but finally did and stepped through. She discovered a set of stairs which lead down to a small yet cozy little bunker.  She wished she had thought to bring a light of some kind but because she had left in such a rush she had forgotten. She left the doors open a bit, shutting out the outside world but opened enough to let in a little light.  The bunker walls were lined with jars and cans of various kinds of food which she doubted held anything of value at this point.  She found blankets, clothing and a few other odds and ends. A bed sat in one corner along with a chair. All were covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs.  In the opposite corner was a desk and next to that sat the thing that caught her attention the most.  A small bookshelf filled with several different titles on various subjects both fiction and non-fiction. She knelt in front of it and carefully rugged one free being mindful of the delicate pages.  She opened it glancing through the pages with a smile of appreciation on her face. On the Ark books had been her one true escape and now she found one here as well. She was so engrossed in what she was doing and not being mindful of the time that before long her only source of light quickly diminished.  Finding it too dark to walk back she decided that her best bet was to stay put. First she searched around for some light finding candles and lite a few of them, placing them in various places around the room. She then arranged herself on the bed pulling a blanket around her small body. She had grabbed enough rations for a few days and toyed with the idea of staying in her safe security for just a little while. She found another book and settled in. Within a few minutes she was asleep leaving her troubles on the surface.

 

             Bellamy on the other hand was feeling anything but safe and secure. When he had returned from his hunting trip and discovered Boo was once again missing he was less than happy.  He had searched the entire camp, asked everyone, had checked everywhere. He barged into the end tent to face Clarke.

             "Where is she?" He demanded as Clarke turned from organizing med supplies giving him a look of annoyance.

             "Hello to you too Bellamy."

            "Clarke where is she? "

             "Who?" She asked not seeming to be alarmed that a camper was missing.

            "Boo! Now have you seen her? "  His panic was starting to kick in.

            "It’s not my job to keep track of your girlfriend Bellamy."  He ignored the snide comment but now how it made his heart skip a beat when she referred to Boo as his girlfriend.

            "I've looked everywhere. Is it possible that she left camp?" He would be lying if he said he wasn't worried.

             "Ask Miller. She went in his direction when I chased her out of here." She said it in such a nonchalant way that he had to look at her twice.

            "What is your problem with her?"  He snapped but all he saw was her shocked expression .  He didn't wait for a reply, instead made his way to Miller where he got a lot of the same attitude, but instead of yelling like he normally did or wanted too  he took a deep breath and tried to guess where she might have gone. Night was creeping up and the thought of her out there on her own scared him.  He pinched the bridge of his nose and took another breath.

             "Did you see what direction she went in." He got a shake of the head but he kept his anger in check as he went to retrieve his gun and back pack. Clarke stopped him in his way out.

             "Bellamy, you can't go out there. It's getting dark, besides you don't know where she went."  He felt his anger finally snap.

            "She's hiding because everyone in her life, everyone in this _camp_ has made her believe that she is less than nothing. I for one intend to prove her wrong. So I suggest that you get out of my way and let me find her." She stood watching him with a look of guilt flashing in her eyes and she stepped out of his way.

            "I'm sorry, I never meant to make her feel that way."

            "Tell her that when I bring her back." Clarke stepped closer to him, a hand on his arm.

              "Let me come with you." He looked down at her regret filled face.

              "No it's better if it just me. Just stay here in case she comes back." With a reluctant nod she watched him leave through the gate.  He didn't know which way to go and went purely on instinct.  He stumbled his way through the dark forest calling out her name. He didn't think she would have gone far but if she was upset and hiding he could walk right past her and not even know it.  He knew her well enough that she wouldn't be found unless she wanted to and then he remembered something.  He ran until he came to it. It was a bunker he had found on his last hunting trip. He had remembered thinking that it would be a good place if he ever needed to lay low for a bit.   He prayed he was right and he held his breath as he carefully opened the door and called out her name.

             "Boo? You in here?"  He walked down the steps and took in the sight before him.  He let out the breath he was holding and a very relived smile made its way on his face.  He reached up closing the bunker door quietly and took in her still sleeping form in the candle light.  She was curled up on her side, her hair shimmering around her.  She lay tucked in a blanket a book in her hands.  He had never seen her look so innocent, so at peace and he didn't want to disturb her.  So he dropped his pack, gun and jacket to the floor, slipping into the bed next to her .  He gently pulled her back up against him, wrapping an arm around her securely.  He breathed in her scent and a sense of relief and calmness came over him. He buried his head into her hair at the base of her neck. She stirred slightly and turned quickly but calmed down considerably when she saw who was behind her.

             "Bell?"  She asked in a sleepy but worried tone.

              "Yeah, Boo it's okay.  Go back to sleep."  He gently brushed her hair from her face.  She blinked at him.

            "How did you find me?". She asked causing him to smile.

            “I will always find you. You are my beacon in the dark."  She smiled at him and then bit her lower lip.

            "I'm sorry I ran off. It's just so hard sometimes."

   "I know, but we can talk more tomorrow." He pulled her close settling his head once again at the back of her neck and he placed a gentle kiss there.  "Just know that I will always find you." He added before drifting off to sleep but not before he heard her response.

   "I know you will."


	12. She Didn't Mean It, Not Really

               She hadn't meant to do it, hadn't meant for it to happen and yet it did and she felt awful, kind of.  It was his own fault really, one minute she thought she was alone walking the next she was startled from behind and just reacted. She blamed his need to teacher her to fight, she blamed him for reminding her to be more aware of her surroundings, she also blamed him for his insistence that she always carry a weapon, which she did. Sure it was a thick branch that weigh almost as much as she did but it was her weapon of choice. Her thought was to at least disable her would be attacker long enough to get away. Instead it worked much better than she had anticipated.

               When the expression was coined, the bigger they are the harder the fall they probably didn't have this in mind. But boy did she hit hard and he sure fell just as hard. When she swung and hit she didn't even register who it was until he was on the ground, unconscious in front of her.

                "Oh shit!" Was her first thought followed by "Are you kidding me?!" She first looked around seeing no one else in the area and then she looked up at the sky sending up a short prayer. She sighed and looked down again toeing him with her foot. "Bellamy?" She whisper shouted. She really didn't want to draw attention. She knew that this was something she was never going to live it down. He still didn't move so she tried again. "Hey Blake, you dead?" She truly hoped he wasn't seeing as he was her only friend. She went to push at him again and jumped back slightly as he shifted and groaned. She bent down and put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey there, you okay?" She asked only to winch as she saw the damage she had caused.

               "What in the hell did you hit me with?" He grumbled as he looked at her with a slight glare through the already swollen eye that was nearly shut. A large bruise was forming in his temple and a cut was just above his eye. She suddenly felt guilty, but didn't want to show it. Feeling the large stick still in her hand she tossed it behind her and tried to look innocent.

               "Me?! Now why would I hit you with anything?"  She asked holding up her now empty hands. "Honestly Blake you should really watch where you’re walking. You ran right into that tree. I've never seen anything like it. You just walked right into it, head on. Knocked yourself out and everything. It's a good thing I found you when I did.  What if it was a grounder who found you? What then? You really should be more careful?"

               "Hmm." He said responding to her obvious lie. "And why don't I believe that for a second?" He asked as he still sat on the ground giving her a look she couldn't identify. She couldn't tell if he was angry, or just pulling her leg.

               "Are you saying that you don't believe me? I'm hurt, really." She tried to look upset, he didn't buy it.

               "I'm saying I don't believe I ran into a tree without it having some sort of help. You haven't said that many words in a sentence, ever. That tells me you are guilty of something. So tell me what the hell did you hit me with?" She glanced down and away not wanting to meet his gaze.

               "I think you hit your head a little too much there friend. You’re starting to make some very unrealistic accusations toward the one person who might be your best friend." She smiled at him innocently.

               "Oh please, you are hardly that innocent." He protested as he went to stand up only to sway slightly and promptly sat back down again.

               "Hey there big guy, you may want to take it easy. You might have a concussion." He glared up at her with a one eyed glare, considering the other was completely swollen shut at this point, through the thick curls that hung in his eyes.

               "I might have a concussion?" He asked sarcastically. Okay now she felt really guilty.

               "Okay, look I didn't mean it, not really? But it's your own fault really." She had taken out a cloth and had started to clean away some of the blood from the cut. Surprisingly he was letting her, a sudden look of amusement dancing in his eyes, well eye.

               "Didn't mean it? Not really? And how is it my fault exactly?"

               "Well, you snuck up on me." She was so intent on his head she missed his smile.

               "So you decide to beam me with a big tree limb?"

               "It wasn't that big and you are the one who told me to always carry a weapon." He was doing a great job at working on her guilt and he was going to get everything he could out of it.

               "Yes, a weapon not a damn tree. That thing is as big as you are." She looked up at him, red in the face only to see his teasing smile. She narrowed her eyes when she caught on to what he was doing. She pushed him away and stood up only to be tugged back when he grabbed her arm.

               "You are such an ass Blake! Take two aspirin and walk it off." He pulled her down causing her to fall into her lap. I

               "How about you kiss the boo-boo away, my Boo." He laughed at her when she smacked his arm.

               "You're such a big baby." She said dramatically with a roll of her eyes.

               "Which is it? I'm a big baby or an ass? "

               "You're both." She took his face in her hands and gently laid a kiss on the wound she had caused. She then looked him in the eye once more, regret written all over her face.  "I really am sorry." She brushed his hair to the side trying to get a better look at the bruise. He was defiantly going to be sporting a black eye for a while.  He then surprised her with his response.

               "Why? I'm not. At least I know now that you can defiantly defend yourself. I taught you well." He smirked at her already anticipating her reaction. She slapped him lightly on the chest to push herself off his lap but he held her tight.

               "You taught me well!? Does your ego have no bounds? Need I to remind you who knocked you on your ass the last time you tried to _teach_ me." She said with added air quotes.

               "The only thing I remember about that was how it ended."

               "How it...what do you mean?" She never got to finish her sentence because he pulled her closer and found her lips. Giving her a long and breath taking kiss. Needless to say she was grateful she was sitting.  When she pulled away eyes still closed she breathlessly gave an answer.

               "Oh, that ending." He laughed and she opened her eyes again. "You should really let Clarke look at your head."

               "I already have all the medicine I need." He added with a goofy grin on his face.

                 "You really are all kinds of corny aren't you?" She asked dodging his advances causing him to kiss her neck instead.  He mumbled a response only for her to continue. "So what are you going to tell everyone when they see that eye?" She was kind of worried.

               "Just like you said,  I walked right into a tree and never saw it coming. A small, sassy fire cracker of a tree."

               "Really?!" She pulled away looking at him with a disbelieving look.

               "Well I sure as hell l am not telling everyone my pint sized girls friend gave it to me. I have a reputation.”

               "Blake you really are..." She didn't get to finish because he kissed her again taking her breath away.

               "You were saying?"  He asked taking in her frustrated look.

               "Never said I was your girlfriend." She said as she stood up from his embrace. He looked up at her squinting again as it seemed as if she was going to walk away.

               "You leaving me here Lil Boo?" He asked but she turned around and grabbed his hand pulling him to his feet. He wobbled slightly but it wasn't as bad as before. She steadied him.

               "I wouldn't want that grounder who attacked you to come back and finish the job."

               "So it's a grounder now? We changing our story?" He grinned down at her as she wrapped her arm around him leading him back to camp.

               "I mean, come on? Who is going to believe that you were taken down by a tree?  A grounder is much more macho. We need to keep that ego of yours intact." 

                When they finally did make it back and Clarke did fuss as they knew she would they both answered at the same time.

               "Grounder." She said where he said

               "A tree." They looked at each other with matching grins. Clarke gave them both a frown and crossed her arms.

               "So which is it? A tree or a grounder?" They both answered again at the same time.

               "Tree. " she answered while he answered.

               "Grounder." They both started laughing as Clarke finished putting a bandage on his cut and shook her head.

               "You two were made for each other." Bellamy gave a big smile.

               "I know." He answered but Boo just rolled her eyes and went to leave the med tent and he chuckled but called out. "Where you off too Boo?" She turned to glace over her shoulder sharing a wicked grin.

                 "To find your sister. This is way too good to keep. The great Bellamy Blake being taken out by a grounder the size of a tree. We have to keep that reputation of yours in one piece after all." She winked and left, Bellamy watching her retreat and Clarke shaking off the confusion.

                 "So..." She started to say.

               "Yeah." They both knew what those two loaded words meant. That Bellamy Blake was head over heels in love with the girl that took out a man half her size. She had literally knocked him on his ass, both literally and figuratively.

  


	13. Goodbye Is Not Forever, Forever Is Not Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay I may have teared up a little at the end but I was feeling a bit soppy. I guess it comes from a weekend of Hallmark movies lol. Anyway I thought I would celebrate the return of the 100 on Tuesday with yet another one shot. Let me know what you think. And like always thanks!

**Goodbye Is Not Forever, Forever Is Not Goodbye**

**The 100 One Shot # 13**

**By: Anna Becker**

               They had promised to be with each other in the end, no matter what.  It had been tough but they were both survivors and together they knew that they could survive anything.  But it seemed as if the universe had other plans.  She wasn't going to make it.  She was out of time but if her last breath meant saving him she would go to hell and back to make sure it happened.  The death wave was literally breathing down their necks. They were down to minutes. Minutes before the world literally imploded. It was bitter sweet to know that they had fought and survived for so long to get to the ground and now they were destined to return back to the sky. Their journey was just beginning while here was about to end. At least that's what she had thought.

               She had just made it to the antenna that needed to be adjusted and pointed in the right direction for any of their wonderfully flawed plan to work. She had volunteered because she was the smallest which somehow made her the quickest. If anyone had even a small chance of making it back it was her. Bellamy had protested, for the simple fact that he thought that he could still keep her safe while Clarke insisted it should be her because she had a better chance considering she was now a night blood. Boo however hadn't given either of them a choice. She just took off running while the other two were still in the mists of their argument. Those two would get so much more accomplished if they would stop butting heads. Both were emotional in different ways where she herself was more of a clinical thinker. Make a plan, follow through. If it worked great!  If not, well at least she tried.

               As she had been running toward her goal one thought did stick in her head.  She never said goodbye. Goodbyes were too final and she couldn't even turn around to see his response even when she heard him call her name. She had to make sure he lived and if anyone could convince him to get on that can rocket without her it was Clarke.

               She was just about ready to climb the antenna when suddenly someone grabbed her arm pulling her around and ripping her grip from the ladder.

               "What the hell!?!?" She demanded as Clarke turned to face her. "Clarke? What....? "

               "You need to go! Now!" Boo tried to pull her back down but Clarke pushed her away. "He needs you Boo. More than he is willing to admit and you need him. He listens to you. If they are to survive he needs you right there." Tears were evident in both of their eyes.

               "Clarke I can't leave you. There is no time to get back." Clarke gave her a little smile of encouragement.

               "But you can. So go."

               "Clarke, I can't leave you. " She was trying to do everything to convince her. Granted they weren't friends, far from it but that didn't mean she didn't care.

               "Yes you can and you will because I'm staying. You and I both know he would never make it if he lost both of us. So go damn it!" Boo took a second and the two of them just watched one another. Reluctantly Boo finally bowed her head.

               "May we meet again."

               "May we meet again, Emi." Clarke added with a slight smile using her name for the first time ever."  With one last look Boo sprinted through the forest still unsure if she would actually make it. The fear and guilt pushing her through. She didn't look back and finally broke the small hill letting out a small chuckle as the doors came into view. She ran right into them full force as they banged open.

 

 

               Bellamy started by being angry that she had left. Angry that he didn't say good bye, angry that he hadn't told her just how much he needed her, how much he dare say, loved her. He was angry at her, angry at what was being handed to them but mostly at himself. Then the anger turned to worry, worry that he wouldn't be able to make any of this work. But he had to try. For everyone's sake, he had to try. Next his worry turned to sorrow because he knew he was about to lose both of his girls. His best friend and the girl he loved. He had barely a chance to go after Boo when Clarke had stepped in saying. "I will get her." He didn't have time to register what had happened before both were gone but he knew what he had to do. Once everyone was inside and secure they had to leave. They were down to seconds. His eyes watched the door as he held the hatch open up until the very last second.

                 "Bellamy..." Raven's voice sounded behind him.  She if all people knew how much Boo meant to him. She herself was fond of the small girl but if they were to survive at all they needed to go.

               "A few more seconds, _please_." He answered desperately. The thought of leaving them, leaving her was more than he could bear.

               "We don't..."

 **BANG**!

               The doors to the launch bay swung open and Bellamy almost laughed in relief to see her face. Before anyone could say a word he dove out of the rocket and grabbed Boo by the arm hauling her in and practically throwing her to the floor just as the hatch was sealed.

               "Cutting it a little close, aren't we Lil Boo? Where's Clarke?" He asked but all he got was a shake of the head. She was still in the process of trying to catch her breath. He felt sad for leaving her behind but relieved to have his Boo.  He wanted to touch her and reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Instead he opted to getting her strapped in, in front of him. Yes it was a tight fit but he wanted her right there. He buckled them in and wrapped his arms right around her as the rocket launched into space. Their helmets clinked together but he held her gaze hoping his eyes relayed the message that lay within them. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes.  He vowed then and there he would do whatever he could to keep this girl safe.  It was going to be a long five years. 

 

 

               He looked out the window down at the burning earth below.  They had made it, most of them anyway.  Bellamy had a hole in his gut however for the simple fact he couldn’t save everyone.  True they had made it to what was left of the ARK, they had started to settle in but it felt wrong.  His sister was trapped in a bunker while Clarke never made it.  That was a loss for everyone. Something he needed to come to terms with but he had help.  He glanced down at Boo’s sleeping form.  She was curled up on a small cot that was set up in the room.  Often he would find her here just staring out at the stars.  She wouldn’t say much but he suspected that she blamed herself for Clarke.  Something he wished he could take away.  She stirred in her sleep and seemed to shoot up in surprise.  He suspected it was another nightmare.  He had noticed she had been having them more regularly.  He approached her as if he was afraid she would be spooked.

               “Hey, hey. Boo it’s okay. It’s just a dream.”  She looked around the room wide eyed until her eyes landed on him.  She visibly relaxed and crawled into his waiting arms as he sat on the edge of the cot arms opened for her.  He stroked her hair as she settled down and took a deep breath.

               “I’m so sorry I couldn’t save her Bellamy.”  They had been through this before and no matter what he still couldn’t convince her.

               “Boo, listen to me.”  He pulled her away so that he could look into her eyes. “For the last time please stop blaming herself.  You’re not the only one who feels guilt over this but we both need to stop and survive because of it.  We can’t let her sacrifice be in vain.”  He brushed her hair from her face as she finally gave him a nod. He smiled at her gently.  “Besides I don’t think I could handle any of this if you weren’t hair.  She made a choice and gave you back to me.” She returned his smile as she snuggled back into him.

               “I knew I couldn’t say good bye to you.”  She whispered quietly but he still heard it.

               “Goodbyes are not forever Lil Boo.”  He kissed her forehead.  She didn’t answer because she had fallen back to sleep safely in his arms, right where she should be.

 


	14. Last Time He Heard Her, First Time She Saw Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six years was a long time. Six years of not seeing each other. My take on a Bellamy/Boo reunion via Season 5 Episode 3. #14 in a series of one shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Sooo….this one is a bit different. The last one shot was as if Boo barely made it before they launched into space but after seeing the end scene of season 5 episode 3 (Great scene btw, one of my personal favorites) this is what I came up with. You all know which scene I’m talking about, right? Lol. So consider this a warning if you haven’t seen the episode. It plays out the same but with my own twist and with Boo not Clarke. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.

**Last Time He Heard Her, First Time She Saw Him**

**A Bellamy Blake/ Boo One Shot**

**The 100**

             

               He couldn't believe what he as seeing. He couldn't believe she was right there. He had waited six years, six long years to see her again, to hold her again. He had waited so long to tell her just how much she meant to him and that he was sorry that he had left her behind. She had told him that it wasn't his fault,  that he had to do it. She had told him not to blame himself yet he did. Maybe because she had just been a voice over the radio, one he couldn't respond to. Still every day she would talk to him telling him of her struggles, her fears, her wants and inter most thoughts. All he had wanted to do was to tell her it was okay and to hold her to him. He wanted to sooth away all of her hard ship but all he could do was listen to her voice as she spoke to the sky hoping he could hear her. He had and he really truly began to understand his feelings for her. He was in love with his Lil Boo, his fighter and knew he would do anything in his power to find her again and finally he was there.

               She was staring up at him with disbelief, relief and tears. They had her on the ground, gun to her head as he approached them. He held his hands out as he approached them. He had regretted leaving her behind every second, every minute, and every day. He hated that he hadn't been with her.  He had even thought her dead for a moment. He couldn't even begin to imagine the hell she had gone through. Yet she had never stopped hoping that he would come for her, that he was listening.   He slowly approached the group that was surrounding her.

               "Stop right there or I'll shoot her." The woman with the gun to his girl's head threatened. He couldn't look at Boo, couldn't watch her look of surprise, desperation and fear.

                 "Not if you want me to end the lives of the 283 of your people that are still in stasis." The woman looked at him with surprise trying to gage rather he was serious or trying to buy time. "They will never make it to the surface if you hurt her." He showed her the mug he held in his own out stretched hand to show that he was indeed being truthful. A flash of recognition echoed in her eyes but she quickly schooled her features.

               "283 people for one person. She must be very important to you." She watched him carefully as he answered with two short, simple and loaded words.

                "She is."

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

               _She is, she is, she is_. Those two little words spoke volumes to her no matter how many times they echoed in her head.  When she had first heard his voice she had thought it was a dream. She had wanted so badly to believe that it was real but was afraid she would wake up and find that it was all in her head.   She shook slightly ignoring everything going on around her. She just stayed focused on him, Bellamy Blake, the one she had been talking to for the last six years. The one she spoke too as if he was sitting right next to her every day. If anyone where to have witnessed her talking to the air they would think she was crazy and maybe she was but it kept her going, kept her sane, kept her alive.  She had hoped, prayed, and dreamed about this moment. Now he was here, standing right in front of her, bartering for her life. Tears filled her eye as the two of them bickered back and forth until it finally clicked what was happening. She was suddenly shoved forward and panic started to set in but instead of hearing a gun shot like she expected she felt more than saw the group step back.

               "You have twelve hours." The woman said as she and her group melted into the darkness. Boo couldn't register what had just happened.

               "What!?" She questioned as she was suddenly swept up, arms holding her tight against his chest. One hand cradled her head as the other wrapped around her waist. She was practically lifted off the ground, no space between the two of them as she let out a sob of relief. He had come back to her.

                 "I've got you Lil Boo, I've got you." He whispered in her ear and then kissed her tempo. He held her even tighter as she was able to wrap her arms around his middle, clinging to him as if he would disappear again. She was finally able to look up and meet his gaze. Those eyes she was afraid she would never see again.

               "You're here?!" She said with both determination and question. He brushed back her hair from her face. Looking at her it was as if he was memorizing every detail, every inch that he may have forgotten over the last six years.

               "I said I would. I'm just sorry it took so long. I'm so sorry for everything, for leaving you behind." Tears filled his own eyes but she stopped him. Reaching up and brushing them away as she shook her head.

               "Don't, you did what you had to do. I never wanted you to blame yourself. "

               "I heard you, every day. I heard your messages. I just couldn't talk back to you. I...I tried. I really did." Both of them had free flowing years at this point, still clinging to one another as if each other's life line. He rested his forehead on hers as she reached for his face cradling it in her shaking hands.

               "I know, I know." She tried soothing his worried. "Bellamy, there is something I need to say though, something I never have but should have said a long time ago...." He didn't give her a chance to finish. Instead he drew her in for a kiss. A real kiss, one full of longing, desperation and love. When they both pulled away they were breathless. He looked down at her with a grin.

               "Do you honestly think I was going to let you say I love you before me?" She recovered quickly enough to grin back at him.

               "I didn't realize it was a competition?" They kissed once more equally as desperate but this time was interrupted from someone behind them.

               "Aww, you two are too cute." Raven spoke up. Boo looked at her with surprise.

   "Raven!" She said excitedly as the two friends embraced. The others stood behind her all smiles.

               "Well I hate to break up the party but we were only given twelve hours." Murphy said from behind Raven. Surprisingly he was smiling and tipped his head in her direction. "Glad to see you survived Boo."

               "You too Murphy. " she replied with a smile. Oh how things had changed. She then turned back to Bellamy. "Twelve hours for what?"

   "Twelve hours before our next move. But we will get there as long as we are all together again, we will get there." And for all intents and purposes they would. Boo had no doubt because she finally had her family back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So had to add a little Murphy/Raven love in there  because, well why not….come on you know it’s there. Anyway a bit different but lots of fun to write! Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome.


	15. Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls, Or Wild Pigs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had sounded like a good idea, a great idea but in truth it wasn't. A waterfall, Boo in distress, a wild pig and Bellamy to the rescue. #15 in a series of one shots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N so how about that season?! Intense right? So good and so many ideas. That said I needed to do something a bit more on the light side so enjoy and please please please review. I would love to hear what you think.

Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls, Or Wild Pigs

Bellamy\Boo

The 100 One Shot

 

              It was beautiful. The most beautiful thing she had ever seen.  Boo couldn’t help but stare.  The falls were so big with water cascading down around it as if it were a vale covering the rock face.  The roar of the falls reminding her of the sheer force behind it and she just stared in awe.  It was amazing to her and that is when she got an idea, her brilliantly stupid idea.  Granted it had sounded good, great in fact when it first entered her mind.  It wasn't until later that she experienced the worse most embarrassing moment in her life and she only had herself to blame.

               She was alone, she knew this because she had made sure to slip away unseen, and she had looked to make sure.  She was far enough away from camp that no one would see her but close enough that if she needed help her screams would raise an army.  So without much more thought she went to the far side of the falls to where the water was the calmest and found a large rock to hide behind.  Quickly before she changed her mind she slipped out of all of her clothing placing them folded on the shore line and slipped into the water.  It was cold, refreshing and clean.  It was the best feeling ever!  She was soon up to her neck enjoying the pleasures of it.  The peacefulness was something she never wanted to leave behind.  She dunked her head underwater a few times and scrubbed at her scalp. But unfortunately all good things must come to an end.

               She had thought that she was alone.  So sure in fact that she decided to go swimming naked in the middle of the forest.  If she had known about the set of eyes watching her she never would have made this decision.   She had heard a slight noise over the roar of the falls.  It wasn't a loud noise more like a slight shuffle and a grunt.  She just knew that it was either a grounder or some creep from camp.  She sunk even lower into the water and reached the bottom to see if she could find something, anything to use as a weapon.  Her hands wrapped around a rock that she found and she brought it close to her as she slowly turned around. She almost cried out in relief when she meant the eyes that where watching her.  A wild pig stood on the shore watching her.  She started at him and he stared back.

             "Enjoying the view piggy?"  She asked sarcastically only to have him snort at her and paw at the ground.   "Okay you have a point.  How about you let me out and then you can have this all to yourself."   She went to get out but the pig just kept stomping and pawing at the ground.   She went further down the stream only to have the pig follow her along the shore.  This continued back and forth a few times before she spoke again.     "Okay I want out, you won't let me out so how are we going to solve this?"  The pig snorted again and flopped on the ground, right on top of her pile of clothing.  "Oh come on really?!"  She picked up the rock that she was holding and tossed it toward the pig.  It just looked at her, so she tried again with the same results.  Finally after about the fourth time the pig finally stood up and turned to leave clearly tired of this game.  When he got up however he took her cloths with him. Grabbing them in his mouth tossing them in the air and catching them on his tusks.  She could have sworn he was laughing at her as he trotted off into the woods clearly pleased with himself.

             "Oh for crying out loud, no! Come back! I'm sorry!"  It was too late; the pig was gone with her clothing.  That was when she realized just how really screwed she was.  She was cold, screwed and very very naked.  She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream but didn't because she was afraid of drawing attention.  She was in a position that she didn’t want anyone to see her in.  She knew she would never live this down.  She told herself not to panic and needed to clear her head for a moment.  She ducked her head under the water once twice and on the third time stayed under until she had to come up for air.  She bobbed to the surface only to squeak rather loudly and tried to cover herself to the best of her ability while still staying submerged.

              "What the hell? Blake!"  Her worse fear coming true was sitting on the rock she had hide behind earlier with the biggest smile she had ever seen plastered on his face.

             "Imagine my surprise when I go out hunting only to discover a wild pig with this wrapped around his back leg."  He said while holding up a pair of panties.  "Now being the gentleman that I am..."  She snorted and he raised an eyebrow. "...I thought I should return these to their rightful owner.  Now imagine my surprise when the owner was none other than my quiet, innocent Lil Boo.  I didn't think you had it in you.  I'm shocked, really yet pleasantly surprised."  He still had that big smile firmly in place and she felt the heat rise in her otherwise cold body.

              "Are you done yet?"  She asked dryly.

             "Maybe I'm enjoying the view."

              "Maybe I want you to leave."

              "Maybe you should be nice to the person who is holding the only article of clothing that survived a pig attack."

              "Maybe you should be the gentleman you claim to be and give me what little I have left."

             "And let you walk back into camp wearing only this."  He shook his head.  "Can't let that happen. I wouldn't want anyone else to see the view I am seeing right now."

            "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  She demanded to know.

            "I'm don't want to share the view.  Others might get ideas."  She just stared at him for a moment sinking further into the water.  The cold seeping into her bones.

              "So why don't you go back and bring me back clothes and I'll stay here until you do."  She said through chattering teeth.  His eyes narrowed slightly taking in her current state.

             "Honey, your lips are blue and you'll be a popsicle before I get back."

             "So what am I sup...what are you doing?!"  He was in the process of taking off his shirt.

            "Giving you something to wear."

              "No."

            "It’s not like we haven't been here before."

            "No."

              "You are going to freeze, now come on out."

             "No."

             "Don't make me come in and get you."

             "You wouldn't?"

             "Want to bet?"  This was a bet she wasn't willing to take.  They were at a standstill.  With a heavy sigh and eye roll she finally relented.

             "Fine!  But we find a back way into camp.  You walk in front. We never, ever speak of this to anyone and you are under no circumstances not, I repeat not allowed to peek."  She gave him an eye glare.  He decided to bait her a little bit more. He stood his shirt still in his hands along with her panties and he crossed his arms.

              "You are hardly in the position to negotiate."  He smirked that damn smirk making her face burn in embarrassment.

             "Bellamy!"  She shouted which caused him to chuckle and he held his hands up in surrender.

             "Okay, okay you win.  Look I'm putting everything here and we can do this your way."  He set the shirt and panties down and turned his back on her.

            "Go up stream a bit more."  He sighed but did what she asked.  Without thinking she quickly moved to the shore watching Bellamy's back to make sure he wasn't peeking and slid behind the rock.

            "So what were you doing anyway?"  He asked as she pulled on the clothing.  The shirt did proved a lot of coverage considering she was so short but still not enough to make her feel secure. 

              "I saw the waterfall and thought it looked pretty."  She answered honestly.

              "So what you were literally chasing waterfalls?  Boo I thought you knew better than that."  He picked at her. "First my sister runs off chasing butterflies and you chasing waterfalls.  What am I going to do with my girls?"  She snorted a laugh at him.

             "I didn't realize that I belonged to you."

             "Well you are wearing my clothes, a habit with you..."

             "Hey!"

             "...and I have seen you naked so..."

             "I told you not to peek!  You said you were a gentleman!"  She protested.

            "I lied."

             "You're an asshole."

             "An asshole who is your knight in shining armor.  Admit it Boo, you like it when I come to your rescue."  She was silent as she mulled this over.  When she didn't say anything he turned around.  "Boo?"  He asked and then smiled when she caught him looking."

             "Eyes forward Blake!"  He turned back around.  He chuckled.

             "You do like it."

            "I hate you."

            "You love me."  Amusement laced his voice.

             "Maybe a little."  She answered softly but not quietly enough because he heard it causing him to lead her back to camp, in the back way.  The smile never leaving his face.

 

 

                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N So what would anyone say to a full length Bellamy\ Boo story. I have so many ideas and so many one shots planned. I just love these two so let me know what you all think.


	16. What Comes Up, Must Come Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boo and Murphy stuck in net. What could possibly be worse? Oh wit Bellamy to the rescue. Boo's problem #16

**What Comes Up, Must Come Down**

**A Bellamy\Boo one shot**

 

             She was never sure how she found herself in these particular situations, she just didn't. She didn't try to get into trouble it just seemed to follow her. Or in this case _he_ seemed to follow her. And it led right into a forgotten trap. In this case it happened to be a heavy rope bet that was now suspended in a tree about six feet off the ground. She had seen it, had avoided it and walked around it even when she heard someone sneak up behind her. At first she had thought it was a grounder so she had hid in some under growth cramming her small body against a fallen hollowed out log. When the person following her came into the clearing she silently cursed under her breath. If course it _had_ to be him. He was just so noisy and as given her a hard time. She figured that was his plan yet again.

            He looked around the area trying to find where she had gone. She sighed slightly as he seemed to sense where she was hiding and started off in her direction.

              "Come out Lil Boo. I know your here." She hated that her called her that. Only one person was allowed to call her that and he wasn't it. She would have ignored him in that moment if not for the simple fact that she couldn't let happen what she knew was going to happen. She could almost see it happening. In hind sight she should have just let it happen.

            "What do you want Murphy?" She asked as she materialized from her hiding spot. He turned to her a wicked smile on his face.

            "Well well well, thought you could sneak away again didn't you?” He took a step toward her but she held a hand up in front of her.

             "Don't come any closer."

             “Yeah? What are you going to do about it? “He asked taking another step closer.

             "Oh I'm not going to have to do anything if you insist on coming closer." She stayed with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

               "You really think your something don't you?” He sneered at her. She really wasn't sure why he was so bothered by her.

             "No, not really. But..." He interrupted her before she could continue.

             "You don't have your big brave Bellamy here to save you."

               "First off, I don't need Bellamy to save me, ever. Second I really wouldn't move if I were yo..." She started to say.

               "You going to make me?!”

              "Well no, but I'm not going to have to. And you’re going to regret it if you try." The words were no more out of her mouth when she was suddenly jerked forward as he grabbed her arm.

              "I'm tired of listening to you talk!" The words had just left his mouth when they were both suddenly both swept up in the trap. Six feet in the air and to say she was angry was a clear understatement.

            "Damn it Murphy! If you had listened..."

            "This is your fault!"

            "My fault!? I was trying to warn you. Don't touch me!" She yelled trying to swat at his hands.

              "Stop telling at me! I didn't ask for this!" He yelled back at her.

             "Yeah, ya kinda did you asshole! If you hadn't been following me!" She tried to move away from him which caused the net to start to spin.

              "Stop moving!" Murphy yelled again.

            "Or what? You'll do what exactly Murphy!? What more could you possibly do?"

             "You're mean!"

             "And you’re a d..."

              "You made your point. Now let's figure out how to get down from here."

              "What do you think I'm doing? Spinning for my health!?" She was seething with anger at this point.

             "Well then tell me your grand plan because this has passed the point on uncomfortable."

            "No!" She bluntly stated. She heard him sigh and could almost hear him roll his eyes.

            "Why not?" He asked sarcastically.

            "Because it involves retrieving something that is in a place you are most definitely not allowed to touch, that's why!" She wiggled around some more to try and retrieve the said item and it only resulted in more spinning and even more frustration.

              "Okay, you need to stop. Just tell me what you need. I don't like this anymore than you." She sighed in frustration and with a heavy heart she relented.

             "Fine! But if you get touchy feely I'm going to hurt you."

             "Then consider me warned." His sarcasm very evident.

             “I have a knife.... "

****************************************************

             Little did they realize but they indeed have an audience. Bellamy stood out of sight taking in the whole exchange. In truth he found it rather funny. She with her quick fire temper and he with his impatient sarcasm. This was fun for him. He had been drawn to the sounds of their arguing and at first had been afraid that a grounder was attacking but once he got closer her, he realized the situation. He stood back arms crossed watching his little fire cracker go to work. Yes his. For quite some time that was how he thought of her. True he hasn't ever said it out loud but he had become increasingly protective of Boo, his Boo. That was why he was out here so far from camp to begin with. He knew that she was capable of handling herself. Following her was just a precaution, or so that's what he told himself. Still when he had caught Murphy following her as well, that had made all the difference.

              He had gotten to their location just as they had been swept up in the net. She was beyond angry, that was very clear and Murphy was slightly terrified. For such a little thing she could truly put the fear of God in just about anyone. This he knew from experience. He turned his attention back to the swinging net the two of them found them in. They were in the process of finding her knife which from the reactions was in a rather delicate place.

             "It’s where!?!" Murphy asked with both horror and amusement in his voice.

             "So now you know the problem. But what choice do we have?" Her voice was a bit panicky.

              "Well to live for one."

              "What the hell does that mean?!" She demanded.

             "Well for starters if I touch you there you'll kick my ass. If I even _think_ about touching you there, Bellamy will kick my ass. Either way it doesn't end well for me."

             "Should have thought of that before you followed me don't you think!? You kinda have it coming."

             "Yeah yeah, still not happening." He responded.

             "I don't like it any more than you, less even. But it's either that or the next grounder that comes by to check his trap."

            "I'd rather face the grounder.” He snipped backed. Their amusement gone, Bellamy's amusement growing.

            "You are such a coward!" She shouted back at him.

             "It's more self-preservation."

            " Self...oh for crying out loud! Just get it over with! "

             "No!"

             "Murphy!!" She warned.

             "You'll hit me!"

             "I won't hit you. I promise." She was getting increasingly agitated.

             "I don't believe you!" He yelled back.

             "I hate you!"

             "Yeah well the feeling is mutual sweetheart."

              "Don't call me that!"

              "What's going on here!?" Bellamy finally spoke up deciding he needed to end both of their misery no matter how much he was enjoying this exchange. He walked up to the swinging net and stood before then with his arms crossed. He was keeping his smile on check. Both looked at him in surprise.

              "Bellamy!" They both said at the same time.

             "The way you two are carrying on, I'm surprised that every grounder within a ten mile radius hasn't found you yet." Both had a look of guilt as if they were a child being scolded. Murphy rolled his eyes but what got his heart were the near tears in Boo's eyes. That was his undoing. He stepped forward and pulled out his own knife as he approached Boo.  "Okay, I've got you." How he wasn't sure yet because the net was just barely in his reach. After some maneuvering he was able to pull it down just enough that he could meet her eyes.  He couldn't help but give her a reassuring smile.

              "Hey there. Need me to rescue you again?"

             "I hate him." She said to him quietly.

            "I know. Let me get you down and then you can kick his ass. Will that make you feel better?" He got the whisper of a smile. It wasn't much but it was something.

             "Promise?" She asked.

            "I'm right here!" Came the voice behind them. Bellamy just gave him a warning look which shut him up.  He turned his attention back to the miserable girl in front of him.

             "Promise. Now let's get you down, yeah?"

             "Yeah." She nodded in agreement. Within a few minutes he had them both down. She dropping into his waiting arms while Murphy was dumped unceremoniously on the ground with a thump and an _ow_ both ignored him as he looked down at her with a smug look.

            "You okay?" She nodded unable to look away from him.

             "I'm fine by the way." Murphy said voice dipping in sarcasm behind them. Bellamy turned to look at him still hold Boo and raised his eyebrow.

            "Do you really want me let her down so that she can hurt you or do you want a head start?" That's all it took. He quickly got up running back in the direction of camp. Bellamy chuckled slightly at the hasty retreat.

             "Am I really that scary?" She asked him.

             "Honey have you seen you angry? Hell it even scares me." She actually blushed at that which caused him to smile even wider.

              "You can put me down now." She said quietly said trying not to look up at him. "After all of that I kinda need to bathe."

            "Can I help?” This caused her to snap her eyes back up at him with a gasp. "I kinda want to know where you keep that knife." She swatted his shoulder.

            "No!" He gave her a disappointed look.

             "A girl needs to keep some secrets." He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

             "But it would be so much fun!" She gasped again.

            "Honesty you’re as bad as he is."

            "Boo, you wound me." She suddenly took him by surprise by grabbing his face.

            “I’m sure you will survive." And then she kissed him. To say it surprised him was an understatement but he recovered his shock quickly enough to return the kiss still holding her too him as if afraid she would slip away. When they finally pulled away he rested his forehead on hers.

            "You are every kind of trouble, aren't you?" He asked quietly and she surprised him further when she actually giggled. She never giggled and it brought a smile to his face. "You really need to tell me how you ended up with that net." She kissed him once again.

            “Later, but first why don't you try and find that knife." She whispered in his ear.

            "See trouble." He responded quietly.

             “Yes, but you love it.” She whispered back and he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N sooo, yeah did that. Lol I know it's been a while and yes a full length one is in the works but I need to finish up a few other stories. In the mean time I am also working on another Boo\Bellamy Christmas one shot so stay tuned. Thanks for reading and please drop a review. They keep me going.


	17. Do You See What I See, This O Holy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering old and new friends. Bellamy's surprise and Boo's realization. Boo and Bellamy's second Christmas. #17 in a series of one shots

**Do You See What I See, This O Holy Night**

_A Bellamy\Boo_

_One shot #17_

 

                       She watched from the window taking in the world below her.  A dead burning planet, so different from a year ago.   A year ago she had been on said planet watching her very first snowfall. Reveling in the newness of it. Enjoying the cold feel of it on her skin.  She had decorated a tree, made a snowman and had started to believe. She had started to believe that she had finally found a home. He had helped with that. Helped decorate her pathetic tree that was decked out in decorations made from whatever spare pieces she found about. He had helped her keep her faith.  He had helped her find something even if it was in a tradition of a people long since gone.  What he didn't know, what she had never told him was just how important this day really was to her.

                    She didn't feel it this year.  The joy, the hope.  So much had happened in such a short time.  She continued to stare down at what was left of their home. She thought about everything they had lost, all that they had left behind.  She rested her head against the cool window feeling the cold of space seeping through. A single tear ran down her cheek but she brushed it away.  She needed to be strong.  The few who had made it to what was left of the ark were the lucky ones. But she still felt sad.

                       She had gotten good at hiding it.  He didn’t like it when she was sad and she didn’t like it when he was upset.  He had become overly protective of her wellbeing as of late.  Ever since she was almost left behind.  She had made it at the last second but others not so much and she had blamed herself.  She told herself it was the guilt that kept her down.  The guilt that she was her and Clarke was not.  She was his best friend and she had given her life to save them all.  She sighed as she traced designs on the window lost in her own thoughts.

                      "It's not your fault." A voice sounded from the door.  She jumped slightly and turned to see him standing at the door leaning against the frame.  He had found her just like he always did.  He always found her.  She tried to shrug it off.

                      "What do you mean?"  She tried to keep the sadness from her voice but she failed.

                    "Clarke."  He simply stated as he pushed away from the door jam and came toward her until he was standing in front of her.  She had to look up to meet his eyes, his worried guilt ridden eyes. "Leaving her behind.  That’s not on you.  She did what she did to save us all so that we could live."  She looked down at her hands unable to meet his gaze.

                    "But she was your best friend and I'm...just...me.  The girl that shouldn't exist." She felt him step closer, his fingers on her chin tipping it up so that she was looking at him.

                      "You're my best friend and you are most definitely meant to exist." She fought back tears as he tucked a bit of her hair behind her ear.

                      "You don't understand."  She shook her head.  "I literally am not supposed to be here."

                       "Emmi..."  He started.

                    "Today is my birthday.  You know the story about my birth. I'm only here because someone found me and took pity on me.  I was reminded every day that I shouldn't have been born."

                    "Oh Boo I know it’s been hard."  He said softly.  She shrugged in response.

                    "It doesn't matter."

                      "Boo, look at me."  She sighed and looked up at him.  "You do matter.  There are people who care.  I care and I am so very glad I found you.  Which is why I remembered that about a year ago I found you sitting shivering in a snow drift decorating a tree.  It seemed important to you then so I thought we could continue in that tradition."  She looked up at him questionably.

                    "What do you mean?" He held out his hand for her to take.

                    "Do you trust me, Boo?"

                    "You know I do." She answered as she took his hand. "But where are you going?" He just smiled at her.

                      "Just come with me. I have a surprise for you."

                      "Bellamy..." She started to say but he just squeezed her hand leading her out of the room.

                      "Just...trust me, okay." He gave her a reassuring smile as he led her through the darkened hallways. I'm order for them to reserve power most of what was left of the ring was like this, dark and unused. So she was surprised at the direction they were taking.

                      "Bellamy, where are we going?" She asked again.

                       "We're almost there." Was all that he said and then he stopped in front of a set of doors. He turned around and faced her. "Okay I need you to turn around." She just looked at him and rolled her eyes as he chuckled at her reaction. "Just turn around." She sighed slightly, rolled her eyes and did just that. A minute later he was behind her and placed something over her eyes.

                      "What are...?"

                      "Just go with it, please." He whispered in her ear as he turned her around and led her into what she assumed was the room.  “Alright, you ready?" He asked his voice with a hint of nervousness in it. But Bellamy Blake was never nervous. The opposite in fact. He was the most confident person she had ever meant. 

                    "I guess." She said with a slight laugh and then the blind fold was lifted. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and then she gasped at what she saw in front of her. The entire room was filled with tiny sparkling lights. Homemade ornaments made from scrapes hung from the ceiling and in the center of the room sat a pile of "stuff" that was fashioned into something that resembled a tree. She giggled at his hodge podge mess that he had created. It was the single sweetest thing anyone has ever done for her.

                      "I know it's not the real deal but I was kinda hoping..." She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

                      "Oh Bellamy, it's beautiful. You really did all of this for me?" He looked at his feet. His cheeks flushing slightly.

                      "Well, you're worth it." She suddenly threw her arms around his neck pulling him in for a hug.

                    "Thank you Bell, really." She whispered and then gave him a kiss on his cheek. He chuckled again holding her close.

                    "Well it's not done yet." He then handed her a box.

                    "What's this?" She asked holding it in her hand.

                    "I believe the tradition is to give gifts during this time." She looked up at him tears streaming down her face this time.

                    "But I don't have anything for you." This time he kissed her on the forehead.

                      "Seeing you happy with a smile and having you right here is my gift. You are my gift Lil Boo." He pulled her into another hug and she smiled another big smile.

                    "Aww Bellamy Blake you really are a softy and really, really corny." She said with a quiet chuckle as she returned the hug.

                      "Just open it, will you." He said with amusement in his voice. She removed the kid and nestled inside was a star that he had shaped from bits of scrap metal he had found.  She lifted it from the box holding it up to the light. The reflections of the ring lights from around the room bounced off from it giving it the illusion of a shining star.

                      "Oh Bell, it's beautiful." She said quietly as she couldn't tear her eyes away from it.

                      "Do you like it?"

                       "Like it? I love it." She reached up and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush once again. He cleared his throat as she moved away her eyes wandering through the room. She took in every light, every ornament. She had never seen something so wonderful.

                       "The star made me think of you Emmi." He said breaking the silence. He only used her real name when he was being serious.  He approached her and placed his hands on her hips bringing her closer to him. "You are my star. My light in this dark world. You do have family here and as dysfunctional as we all are we will all get through this together. You never have to be alone again."

                    "I know and thank you for reminding me."

                    "Reminding you of what?" He asked her.

                    "What this is all about. Family, love, hope. Thank you for being my family. Merry Christmas Bellamy." He smirked and pulled her in for a kiss, holding her as close to him as he could.

                    "Happy birthday my Lil Boo." He whispered as he pulled away.  "Now I do believe the others are waiting for us." She took one last look around the room before they headed out.

                    A few hours later she looked around the table at each of her friends, her family. Each had overcome so much in such a short time yet they had all come together despite their differences. These people who were all so different from one another in so many ways had become a tight knit little family and they were hers. She then realized just how blessed she really was and after all that is the reason for this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N Merry Christmas everyone. I hope you like this and if you like our Boo and her Bellamy a full length story is in the world for 2019. Have a great holiday everyone!


End file.
